Charmed Twilight
by rosesandsouffles
Summary: When the Cullen's left, they left secerts unturned. What if Bella also had a secret. She wasnt a Swan. She was a Halliwell. the Cullen's are attack and Bella is the only witch in the manor. What will Bella do? NO FLAMES
1. Have every thins but still have a hole

**HI...I decided to re-write the first couple of chapters. I hope this is better for you.**

**Preface: Have Everything.. But Still Have A Hole In My Heart****  
**

I walked out of the allay way triumphant. The warlock was dead. Yes you heard correctly. I KILLED A WARLOCK. Yeah. Im a protector of innocent, killer of demon. My mum calls my and my brothers and the cousins saints. But we aren't really.  
"Bella," I heard someone call. I looked around for the source of the voice and I found Chris. One of my brothers. I get along with Chris the most. Christopher Perry Halliwell was his whole name. Then the oldest Whyatt Matthew Halliwell, then Chris,then Aunt Phoebe's first child Dex Coup Halliwell, then me Isabella Marie Melinda Prudence Swan Halliwell. Then Aunt Paige's Twins, Henry Junior Halliwell and Matthew Whyatt Halliwell. Then my aunt Phoebe had two more kids. Emmett Lewis Halliwell and Lewis Emmett Halliwell.  
"Yer," I called back to Chris.  
"Did ya kill it?" he asked. I nodded my head.  
Walking up to him, I gave him the athame the warlock tried to kill me with. He grabbed it and nodded his head it thanks  
I had everything. A loving family, great friends and parents who didn't keep me live for my powers. But still I had a massive hole in my heart that wont go away. Not even by magic. Maybe I should start from the beginning.


	2. OMG that's not fair

**Roses are red, violets are blue. I dont own twilight and neither do you. Huh**

**Chapter Two: OMG that's not fair  
**  
I walked into the house and was too tired to bother going up the stairs, so I crashed on the couch. I know I was there for while because when the knock on the door woke me up, it was 5 hours later. Chris would be at Bianca's and mum and dad would be out setting up my concert at P3. So I answered it. Mistake number one. As I touched the door, I was hit with and premonition.  
_X.O.X.O.X.O--VISION-- X.O.X.O.X.O_

_I open the door and seven faces with topaz eyes stare back at me. THE CULLEN'S!!!!_

_X.O.X.O.X.O—END-VISION—X.O.X.O.X.O  
_  
Another knock shook me out of my premonition. Thats when I heard my angel say, "Maybe their not in. I mean we have been here for 15 minutes and no one has come. We will come back later."  
"No. I hear and heartbeat. I mean, so can you, so just give them a while." Alice said with a sharp comeback.  
Had Alice seen me here? Or did they need help with a demon? I'll take option number two because I put a protection spell so that no one could see me, smell me or even hear my thoughts like I can.  
I have to face up so I open the door and of course my premonition was correct and when they saw me, the looked so astound.  
((**I thought to leave it there but I know better. So here's the rest of this chapter))  
"**B-Be-Bella, I thought this was the Halliwell manor not the swan manor." Stuttered Carlisle. Hehe I made a vampire stutter.  
"Umm, yeah this is the Halliwell manor and this is where I live. Umm do you have demon troubles??" I asked not wanting to talk to them any longer.  
"Did you know Alice?" Esme asked her. Alice shook her head indicating that she didn't know.  
_I thought she was with the wolves_ she thought to Edward.  
I looked over to Edward. He had his arms around and girl with long black hair who's name I caught from Rosalie as Jasmine. OMG Edward was married to that slut. I had to control the urge not to set her on fire now. I didn't wait for them to answer so I left them through. My phone started playing Breathe by well me but my stage name and under my glamor "Taylor Swift"

_and we know its never simple, never easy  
never a clean break, no one here to save  
Your the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
and I cant breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to..._

I picked it up. (( **Bella** _Caller_ ))  
**Hello?  
**_Hi Bella, its Chris_**  
What's up. You gotta demon for me?  
**_Yeah, You read bout Jarvna?_**  
Obviously  
**_Well this one preys on youth._**  
What about internal youth?  
**_It wont come after you. He Doesn't like witch's Im not thinking about me, what about Glitter Vamps?_**  
**_You mean like the Cullen's?_**  
Yeah. There here.  
**_That could be the reason their there. Use them as bait.  
_(In the background I could here little giggles)**  
Uhh Chris my dearest brother, I think your a little busy so im gonna let you go. Ill use them  
**_love you sis._**  
Love you too Chris.**  
((Normal talking now ))  
"Sorry about that but I take it you have Jarvna after you. Right?" I asked Esme.  
I couldn't face the others at that moment in time. I trust her only. Because of her motherly role I never had for a few years of life.  
"Yes my dear how did you know?"  
"Ohh. It was my brother Chris. He told me that Jarvna prayed on youth and you guys are eternally youthful so it makes sense that he is after you."  
I looked in Alice's eyes with defiantly was mistake number 2. Alice looked upset but her eyes were nothing but hopeful and I could feel all happiness, hope fullness, suddenness and a very strong anger. I looked towards to were the anger was coming from. It was Jasmine. I sneaked a look into her mind. It wasn't pretty.  
_That bitch. She doesnt look so pretty. I dont know Eddie-poo liked her. She doesnt even have a scent so how can she be a singer for one of us. Hmph. I really dont like you in my mind bitch._  
That was very confusing. How did she know I was in her mind. I shook my head and said "look I dont really want you guys here but you are innocents that I will save. Can I use two of you as bait."  
I internally smiled a plan forming. I would use bitch face and heart breaker. Jasmine and Edward. Esme nodded. I pointed at my victims. No one looked surprised I chose them.  
"All hold hands please." I asked as politely as I could.  
They did so I put my hands on Rosalie. Mistake number 3. I premonition hit me hard. Though it was only snippets  
_X.O.X.O.X.O—VISION—X.O.X.O.X.O_  
((ECLIPSE SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVENT READ SKIP TILL END VISION))  
_Rosalie in an ally way with a man she knew and his friends.  
Rosalie's beautiful dress being torn  
Rosalie being taken I horrible ways  
Rosalie lying there dying  
Rosalie withering in pain  
X.O.X.O.X.O—END-VISION—X.O.X.O.X.O_  
I collapsed. It was too much t bare. Edward caught me. Just like that, all of them (except for Jasmine and Rosalie) were yelling at me. I was crying hard. I used telekinesis lightly, just to push Edward away. I got up and hugged Rosalie. Whispering "Im so sorry, you should have had to go through that.!!" Over again. Eventually Rosalie realised what I was talking about and though surprised started to comfort me.

10 minutes later I was all cried out and I told them to stand in a circle again. And this time I knew I wouldn't get much of Rose any more so again u put my hand on rose's shoulder and orbed us to where Jarvna attacked them last.

It was an ally way. Innocents and ally ways. Do they ever learn? I cast a cloaking spell around the other Cullen's and left bitch face and heart breaker out in the open. Soon, Jarvna attacked. I pushed my bait out of the way and said the spell to envoke the _Hand of Fatima_ to kill Jarvna.

Soon he was only a pile of ashes. My phone beeped saying I had a message

_Bella, hurry up and get to P3.  
You need to preform.  
Xox..mum_

I quickly orbed the Cullen's to P3 and put my glamor on. I was ready.

**___________________________****_____________________________________________________________  
That has to be my first really long  
READ AND review. PLEASE.....  
REMEMBER I will forget to do disclaimers so I will say this now so roses are red, violets are blue. I dnt own twilight and neither do you.. boo hoo**


	3. All that we dont know EPOV

**I dont own anything**

**Chapter three; All that we dont know EPOV **

When I walked away from Bella in that forest, when she was trying to follow me, it was the hardest thing in my existence to not go and comfort her. When I got home all my family was still there. They looked grave and even more pale(if that's possible).  
"Did you do it?" asked Carlisle.  
"I wish we didn't have to but it's safer."  
There was a little secret I had kept since September 13th , that is I heard Bella's mind and it was even more cryptic then I thought. All she was saying like a mantra was:

_Here now the words of the witch's  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
the great work of magic is sought  
In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to the sisters me  
I want my powers, give me back my powers_

Weird huh. Well for weeks I was stuck in my room basically only coming out to hunt, but one day I thought I should go try my hand at tracking. I wanted to track Victoria because she might avenge James of Bella. You know, a mate for a mate. So I eventually made it to south America, were I ran into another vampire. Not Victoria but this vampire was like us. Gold eyes and she had long black hair and herl ittle heart-shaped face reminded me of Bella. AHH how I miss her so. Her name is Jasmine and we got married and returned to my family. Everyone didn't like Jasmine but I didn't care. Then 3 weeks later a weird thing came into our house and said it's name was Jarvna and it was hungry. It wanted our youth. Huh. We barley escaped. Alice had a vision of us going to a manor and someone telling us that they can help but they didn't want to. Alice got a look at the address and declared we go to San Francisco. We would take the Volvo, Mercadies and the convertible.

It took us about 5 days. When we found the house, we heard a close steady heartbeat. So the person was asleep. We knocked for a good 15 minutes but the heart beat picked up. Soon it was close to us. Emmett knocked again.  
"Maybe there not in." I suggested  
"No. I hear and heartbeat. I mean, so can you, so just give them a while." Alice said with a sharp comeback.  
Man she can be picky.  
The door opened quietly. And every one stared in shock. It was Bella. Little Isabella Swan was a the Halliwell manor full of witch's. Why. Did she live here, were the witch's helping her with heartbreak. I had Jasmine so I dont need to worry anymore right?  
"B-Be-Bella, I thought this was the Halliwell manor not the Swan manor." Stuttered Carlisle. She made a vampire stutter.  
"Umm, yeah this is the Halliwell manor and this is where I live. Umm do you have demon troubles??" She asked.  
Obviously not wanting to talk to us any longer.  
"Did you know Alice?" Esme asked her. Alice shook her head indicating that she didn't know.  
_I thought she was with the wolves_ she thought to me.  
She looked over to me. i had his arms around Jasmine. She didn't wait for them to answer so she left them through. Her phone started playing Breathe by Taylor Swift

_and we know its never simple, never easy  
never a claen break, no one here to save  
Your the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
and I cant breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to..._

She picked it. Being vampires we all listened in. (( **Bella **_Caller_ ))  
**Hello?  
**_Hi Bella, its Chris_**  
What's up. You gotts demon for me?  
**_Yeah, You read bout Javna?_**  
Obviously  
**_Well this one preys on youth._**  
What about internal youth?  
**_It wont come after you. He Doesnt like witch's_**  
Im not thinking about me, what about Glitter Vamps?  
**_You mean like the Cullen's?_**  
Yeah. There here.  
**_That could be the reason their there. Use them as bait. _ There was a little giggle from a female on th other end of the phone.**  
Uhh Chris my dearest brother, I think your a little busy so im gonna let you go. Ill use them  
**_love you sis._**  
Love you too Chris.**  
((Normal talking now ​))  
"Sorry about that but I take it you have Jarvna after you. Right?" she asked Esme.  
"Yes my dear how did you know?"  
"Ohh. It was my brother Chris. He told me that Jarvna prayed on youth and you guys are eternally youthful so it makes sense that he is after you."  
She looked in Alice's eyes which defiantly was a mistake .Alice looked upset but her eyes were nothing but hopeful. She looked towards Jasmine. . I was in her mind and I felt another presence. her mind wasnt pretty.  
_That bitch. She doesnt look so pretty. I dont know eddie-poo liked her. She doesnt even have a scent so how can she be a singer for one of us. Hmph. I really dont like you in my mind bitch._  
That was very confusing. How did she know Bella was in her mind.  
Bella shook my head and said "look I dont really want you guys here but you are innocents that I will save. Can I use two of you as bait?"  
Esme nodded. She pointed at me and Jasmine. No one looked surprised she chose us.  
"All hold hands please." she asked very politely. We did as we were asked  
She put her hands on Rosalie and gasped. Her eyes were closed so I dont know what she was seeing

She collapsed. I caught like old times. All of my family(except for Jasmine and Rosalie) were yelling at her. She was crying hard. she used some unseen force to push me back lightly, she got up and hugged Rosalie. Whispering "Im so sorry, you should have had to go through that.!!" Over again.  
Eventually Rosalie realised what she was talking about and though surprised started to comfort her.

10 minutes later she was all cried out and she told us to stand in a circle again. She put her hands on Rosalie's shoulder and I dont know if it was a good idea but she seemed to know what she was doing,. As I opened my eyes, I saw it was the last place Jarvna attacked us. She better help us propaly.

She killed the demon really quickly I was glad she did. I was glad to be near her again. I missed her. Her phone beeped and she looked distressed. She grabbed us all again and took us to some club. She left us in the audience and ran back stage.


	4. The Concert

_**I dont own twilight all that wonders goes to Stephanie Meyer and all the songs in this Chapter belong to Taylor Swift and Paramore. If you dont know what the songs are they are at the bottom of this chapter. OK now read and review when your done.**_

**Chapter Five; The Concert **

When I walked up to the stage, my heart was pumping in my ears but that was usual. I hoped the Cullen's were watching. It would be a great show. Chris was my drummer, Emmett was bass, Matthew was acoustic guitar, Jr played keyboard and piano when needed. I sang. It was as simple as that. A family band. Though we all put glamors on so not one recognizes us. Its pretty cool if you think about it.  
"HOW IS EVERY ONE TONIGHT?"  
Every one screamed  
"Ok this first song tonight is called Breathe!"

_I See your face in my mind as I drive away  
cause no of us thought it was gonna end that way  
people are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm  
mmm...mmm...mmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
but it's the kind of ending you really dont wanna see  
because it's tragedy and it,ll only bring you down  
now I dont know what to be without you around_

_((Chorus))  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
never a clean break. No one here to save me  
your the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
and I cant breathe without you, but I have to  
breathe without you but I have to._

Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt  
every little bump In the road I tried to swerve  
people are people and sometimes it doesnt work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout

_((Chorus))  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
never a clean break. No one here to save me  
your the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
and I cant breathe without you, but I have to  
breathe without you but I have to._

_Its 2am feeling like I just lost a friend  
hope you know it's easy, easy for me (X2)_

_((Chorus))  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
never a clean break. No one here to save me  
your the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
and I cant breathe without you, but I have to_

_breathe without you but I have to.  
Breathe without you but I have too_

_im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry, im sorry_

During that song, I noticed the Cullen's. They were staring at me in shock. Maybe it was the fact I could sing, or had to the courage to sing in-front of people or maybe because most of my songs revolve around them. I gave the guys a telepathic thought to start playing

_Say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to  
As I pace back and fourth because I honestly believed in you  
holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known_

_((Chorus))_

_Im not a princess, This ain't a fairy tale  
Im not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
carry up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
and never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know the be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
happy ending, well now I know_

_((Chorus))_

_Im not a princess, This ain't a fairy tale  
Im not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
carry up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_and there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness  
begging for me  
just like I always wanted but im so sorry..._

_Cause im not a princess, this aint a fairy tale  
im gonna find find someone someday  
who might actually treat me well  
this is a big world that was a small town  
there in my rear view mirror, disappearing now  
and it's too late for you and your white horse  
now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_to catch me now  
oh try and catch me now  
it's too late to catch me now_

_  
_I know I was nearly crying after that song, I decided to go on a happier note. I told the band to do fearless. Through telepathy of course

_There's something bout the way, the street looks when its just rained  
there's a glow of the pavement  
you walk to me your car  
and you know I want to ask you to dance right there  
in the middle of the parking lot yeah_

_were driving down the road  
I wonder if you know  
im trying so hard not to get caught up now  
but your so cool, run your hands through your hair  
absentmindedly making me want you_

_((Chorus))_

_And I dont know how it can get better than this  
you take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless  
and I dont know why but with you I wanna dance  
in the rain in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow, till we run out of road  
in this one horse town I wanna stay right here  
in the passenger seat  
you put your eyes on me  
in this moment now  
capture it, remember it_

_((Chorus))_

_And I dont know how it can get better than this  
you take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless  
and I dont know why but with you I wanna dance  
in the rain in my best dress, fearless_

Well you there with me in the door way  
my hands shake, im usually this way  
you pull me in and im a little more brave  
its a first kiss, it's flawless really something  
Its fearless

_((Chorus))_

_And I dont know how it can get better than this  
you take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless  
and I dont know why but with you I wanna dance  
in the rain in my best dress, fearless (x2)_

"Ok, now im gonna sing a special song to someone I love. So can my parents come up here?" My parents came up and I nodded to the guys to start playing. I looked at my parents though the song

_Im 5 yrs old, it's getting cold outside,  
I've got my big coat on, I hear you laugh  
and look up smiling at you and run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I dont know why all the tree's change in the fall  
I know your not scared of anything at all  
dont know if snow whites house id near or far away  
but I know I had the best day with you today_

_Im thirteen now and dont know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you grab the keys  
and we drive and drive till we found a town far enough away  
and we talk and window shop till I've forgotten all there names_

_I dont know who im gonna talk to now at school  
but I know i'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
dont know how long it's gonna take to fell ok  
but i know I had the best day, with you today_

_I have and excellent father  
his strength is making me stronger  
god smiles on my big brothers  
inside and out he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house  
and I had space to run and run_

_there is a video I found from back when I was 3  
you set up a paint set in the kitchen and your talking to me  
it's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
daddy's smart and your the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong  
and I love you for giving me your eyes  
staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew  
so im taking this chance to say that I had the best day, with you today_

"Thank you. I love you both." I said through tears.

"Ok guys. We are nearly finished for tonight because I have school tomorrow, so ok. Now this one is one of my favorite to sing so come on guys. SING IT WITH ME!!!!!" I screamed

I got an ear splitting scream in response. Just what I hoped for. Yes. Hehehe. I hurt the vampire ears. Man im evil. I mean next im planning for world domination. Oops already am with a school friend((no jokzz. Really I am)). I gave my guys to sign to start and we did

_He is sensible and so incredible  
and all my single friends are jealous  
he says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I could ask for anything better_

he opens up my door and I get into his car  
and he says she look beautiful tonight  
and I feel perfectly fine

_((Chorus)_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
it's 2am and I cursing your name  
your so in love that you acted insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
its a roller coaster kind of rush and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's they way I loved you_

_He respects my space  
and never makes me wait  
and he calls exactly when hes says he would_

_he's close to my mother  
talks business with my father  
he's charming and endearing  
and im comfortable but_

_((Chrous)_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
it's 2am and I cursing your name  
your so in love that you acted insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
its a roller coaster kind of rush and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's they way I loved you_

_he cant see the smile im faking  
and my hearts not breaking  
cause im not feeling anything at all  
and you were wild and crazy  
just so frustrating, intoxicating  
complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

_((Chrous)_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
it's 2am and I cursing your name  
I'm so in love that i acted insane  
and that's the way I loved you  
breakin' down and coming undone  
its a roller coaster kind of rush and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's they way I loved you oh, oh_

_and that,s they way I loved you, oh, oh never knew I could fell that much  
that's the way I loved you_

"Ok things are getting hot in here. Now this song is one of our best and once you hear the tune you will sing to your parts, Dont fail me." I was getting pumped because I loved to sing this song in concert.

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
Kill off this common sense of mind _

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want… _

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now? _

_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
Time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind _

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want… _

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now? _

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?  
[repeat x2] _

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this) _

_We were born for  
We were born for _

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now? _

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure? _

_We were born for this  
(We were born for this)'  
We were born for this_

Can you see why I love to sing this is concert. And we were born for being for what we are. We were born to be a witch. We all were._  
"_Ok this song is dedicated to an ex-boyfriend of mine. This is for you. HIT IT BOYS!!"

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
we caught onto something, I hold unto to the night  
you look me me in the eye and told me you loved me  
WERE YOU JUST KIDDING ME_

_it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
we almost never speak  
I dont feel welcome anymore,  
baby what happened please tell  
cause one second it was perfect now your halfway out the door_

_((Bridge))_

_and I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and you feel so low, you feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_((Chrous))_

_cause it rains in your bedroom, everything id wrong  
it rains when your here and I rains when you gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_was I out of line  
did I say something way to honest  
made you run and hide, like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
thought I knew you for a minute , now im not so sure_

_here's to every thing, coming down to nothing  
here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going  
thought I knew you for a minute, but I dont anymore_

_((Bridge))_

_and I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and you feel so low, you feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_((Chrous))_

_cause it rains in your bedroom, everything id wrong  
it rains when your here and I rains when you gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didn't mean it baby ,I dont think so_

_back up, ohh baby back up  
did you forget evrything(x2)_

_((Chrous))_

_cause it rains in your bedroom, everything id wrong  
it rains when your here and I rains when you gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always(_

_((Bridge))_

_and I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and you feel so low, you feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said, forever and always_

_((Chrous))_

_cause it rains in your bedroom, everything id wrong  
it rains when your here and I rains when you gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always_

"Ok, this is the song so for tonight, so enjoy. Ok love you all." I shouted at the end. I hated leaving my concerts but everything has to end. Well everything but my life. Opps still have to tell the Cullen's bout that. I gave the band the signal and they started. This song represents my time after were I got together after Edward

_I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken, hope embraced  
And have I told you?  
I'm not going _

_((Chorus))_'  
_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you_

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below_

_And no one has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To count my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?_

_((Chorus))  
I'm not going  
_'_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_Oh why?  
We'll get it right this time  
Let's leave this all behind_

_Oh why?  
We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh why?_

_Now I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm gonna start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I_

_I don't want to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here_

_((Chorus))  
I'm not going  
_'_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you  
Yeah, it might save  
Oh, it might save you  
It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes_

Everyone screamed loudly. I went backstage and took my glamor off. It felt good to be me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was the Cullen's. Alice was bubbling with joy and Jasper was happy. Emmett looks amazed. Rosalie was really happy. Esme and Carlisle were smiling and happy for me. Edward looked shocked and Jasmine had a look of hatred. I looked into her mind and realised her power was mind control. She was controlling Edward. That bitch. And to break it, all I needed to do was say a spell or something like that. I hope I could do that because I still love my angel. No matter what I put in song. I Still need him. I am hollow but not infected with the hollow. Hehe. I giggled to my self and Esme looked at me weird. I took there hands and orbed home with the ones I love. Plus one

_**All the songs of this chapter in order are:  
Breather-Taylor swift  
Whiter horses-Taylor swift  
Fearless- Taylor swift  
the best day- Taylor swift  
The way I loved you- Taylor swift  
Born for this -Paramore  
Forver and always- Taylor swift  
Miricle-Paramore**_

_**Okk now people please review and I need help. I need new ideas. Im stuckk. Helpp me please. Reviews apprciated. I want at least 5. pretty please wit any twilight or Charmed charcater on top..lol luvv yaa**_


	5. Fighting Heart Breaker

**Chapter Six: Don't hurt me Edward**

When I woke up the next morning, I groaned. . I groaned again. Carlisle came up and asked "Are you ok, you groaned?"

What the hell. Did they even go home? I voiced my questions and he laughed.

"When we were attacked, we packed essentials and left. We dont have a house in San Francisco. Too sunny."  
We both laughed. I got my light green school shirt and green, black and yellow tartan school skirt. I mean out of all the schools in San Francisco, I had to get the one with the tacky uniform.

I laid down my uniform in the lounge and walked to get my breakfast. Rice bubbles and Milo covering them. To me and my brother(Chris) that is Yummy. Hehe. I sat down and Emmett sat on the left while Alice and Jasper sat on the right. They were staring at me. Mind-Controlled-Heart-Breaker was in the corner with Mind-Controlling-Bitch-Face. Ahh I love my names. Well Mind-Controlled-Heart-Breaker was also staring at me while Mind-Controlling-Bitch-Face looked off into space, staring at the endless void. I Heard a ruffle anb turned my head to the sound. Carlisle sat in the arm chair to my left with Esme on his lap. They looked content. A pang of jealously ran through me and Jasper looked at me. Making sure Mind-Controlled-Heart-Breaker was listening, I projected my thoughts into his mind  
_I Feel jealous because of what Esme and Carlisle have. I miss that_  
He nodded in recognition. Pain flashed through Mind-Controlled-Heart-Breaker eyes but his thoughts were of her words. That must be how she is controlling him. Rosalie sat down in the arm chair to the right.

"Why are you all staring at me?"' I asked  
"YOU WERE AWSOME LAST NIGHT" Emmett bellowed. I laughed. I must admit, that was one of my best shows, ever.

I finished my breakfast and got changed. I orbed my music book, my HSIE book, my PD/H/PE book, my English book and my math book.

"The abilities of being immortal and the elders letting you use magic for personal gain." I sighed. Everyone looked at me and then I realized what I said.

"Opps," I said then ran our to my little black bug((like Paige's in the TV series))

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

School was so boring, though in math I kinda made Mr Corbett's coffee fall off the desk onto his pants. That was cool. And in music, I came up with a new song. Well the tune but I have thought of lyrics. I waved hello to the Cullen's on my way up to my room. I put the music making sign on my door and turned my room into a recording studio.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall _

_I used to stand so strong_

_your arms around me tight_

_everything felt so right _

_unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_now I cant breathe _

_no I cant sleep_

_im barely hanging on_

Knock knock..

Someone knock one the door. I opened it and it was Edward. He bent down in the crouch thing he did when James attacked but he attacked me instead. I screamed.

**Jasmines POV 10 minutes before Bella got home from school.**

With the dimwitted Cullen's waiting for that stupid witch's return, I took the opportunity to get more orders off my leaders. I walked into the attic where I knew that witch would keep all her utensils. In the middle was that blasted _Book Of Shadows_ man I hate that thing. I would prefer the grimwar any day. I got 10 black candles and put them in a circle.

_Old black magic in my eyes  
May the witch we despise  
I summon Tryta to me  
bring Tryta for me to see_

Tryta came in a black and red swirling cloud. He was was the king of mind control demons. I was one of his first loyal subjects.

"You are to make Edward Cullen attack Isabella Marie Melinda Prudence Swan Halliwell." he said in his alluring wheezy voice.  
I slowly smirked.

The front door opened and I blew out the candles. I walked down the stairs in time to see Bella go into her room and put the recording sign on her door. I walked down to Edward and said in my mind

_Isabella Marie Melinda Prudence Swan Halliwell is a demon and attacked me and your family. Emmett and Jasper are dying. Alice, Esme and Rose are dead and Carlisle is holding off the family. You need to kill her._

That oughta work. I sent a message out to the other Cullen's and the dark lighters and other mind control demons were keeping the male witch's busy. Edward walked up to her room just as she started playing and pounced at her. This would be good

**Bella's POV **

Edward attacked me and all that was running through his mind was "_Isabella hurt family, must hurt Isabella"_ He attacked he. He bit me on the neck. Biting doesn't hurt unless venom is injected. He did put venom in my system. I screamed. He kicked me and punched me.

"Edward, dont you remember me."i ducked a punch

"You said yourself that you were hole with me. Do you remember when James attacked, you sucked the vem-ahh," he kicked me right in the ribs,

I created a barrier and continued my speech,

"You sucked the venom out, you thought you wouldn't stop but you did because you love me. I know you still do. It's not because of my empathy power I just know you."

He stopped and looked at me. I saw the recognition in his eyes. I was bloody and bruised and bones were broken. He picked me up and put me in my personal shower. He gently took my top up and I screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry" he kept repeating.  
He turned the water on and gently ran he hands over my body. Slowing washing away the blood. The spell was broken. Before I could call for my brothers or cousins, I passes out.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I woke up in my room. I was under my dark blue cover with a gold triquetra on it. Edward lying sitting in my chair I usually do my homework on. I struggled to get up but Edward used his vampire speed to keep me down. I did a very childish thing I stuck out my tongue and winced. Edward actually cracked a smile

"Where is my family?" I croaked

"_Jasmine- _he sneered her name- made demons attack them so they are injured and the elders cant help so no onw can heal you. The elders put all white lighters on cloud bound so they cant orb down to heal and your family are in the hospital."

Carlilse came in and gave me a scowl. Apparently I shouldn't have been talking. Edward bit me in the throat so the venom doesnt kill but it hurts like hell. Edward looked down guiltily so I knew Carlisle told him via thoughts and blocked me.

_Come lay with me please_

I told Edward via thoughts. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Im sorry. Its all my fault." he kept repeating, holding me close but not hard enough to hurt my bruises and cuts and venom bites.

_Its ok. Its not your fault. Jasmine has mind control and she was working with demons. She made you love her and attack her_

He smiled. He kissed me gently on the foreheads. I sat up abruptly and coughed. Edward rubbed my back.

_What about Jasmine? _I asked

"She ran out when we realised what happened. Now why are you immortal?" he asked.

_When James bit me, some of the venom connected with my powers before you could suck it out so it means I can eat,cry, sleep, blush do anything a human can do and use powers but never age._

Edward seemed content with the answer and I fell asleep.

**ok **

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, it helped me to keep going with this.**

**The song in the beginning is Kelly Clarkson's "behind these hazel eyes"**

**Please keep reviewing..**


	6. Chris and Dex

_**Like Whaytt's chapter but this one is about Chris and Dex then back to Bella and Edward then another couple of flashbacks!!!!!**_

**Charmed-Vampire XD **

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_**Chris's POV**_

_**Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep...**_

Waking up to beeping was highly annoying. Now I knew why Bella hated hospitals. I opened my eyes and saw Bianca. She was a Phoenix. Not the bird but a witch. She was supposed to be evil but she wasn't. She was mine.  
"Baby, are OK?" She asked.  
I gave her I look that said _Are you kidding me. I just went 12 rounds with a Kazi demon leader which is like a block of cement.  
_She understood "OK Stupid question."  
I was hooked up to many wires and tubes were all over my body. I wondered how my brother, my sister and my cousins were. I felt so sorry from what Bella has been through and I thought back:

_When Bella was born she was automatically attached to Whyatt. I didn't mind because honestly I didn't want to look after a little girl.  
_Thinking back, I wondered what did that poor little girl ever do to me? Then I thought to when she was kidnapped and everything after that  
_Every one was stressing. Even me, cause I was really attached to her in the last few months. Mum was scrying, Aunt Paige was sensing, Aunt Phoebe was trying to call a premonition and all the kids were just scared. Whyatt was angry. He was saying that it was his fault. Dex was saying it wasn't.  
_This went on for years. Mum bound Bella's powers but they were given back on her eighteenth birthday. Whyatt and myself felt a power surge years later. It felt like Bella's powers so we orbed there and what a sight we found.  
_Bella in a room, crying. Muttering that he's gone. My initial thought was __Who's he?__ . We took her home cause she used her emotions to blow up the rocking chair in the corner. Months later she was looking better. She was smiling and laughing. But the red haired vampire kinda came and tried to kill her. Bella just fought her. HA she was damn good. Bella told us about her past with the vampires and what happened.  
_Thinking about all she has been through, then the son of a bitch came back and turned her life apart AGAIN. With that stupid mind controlling bitch.

I told Bianca that I was going to sleep because I was really tired. She kissed he good night and turned out the light.

**((Like I said, these are fillers. Chris had a little part and next is where the family gets back together but now the rest of the family and there girlfriends and wives are here in this second part. READ MY ENDING AUTHOURS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!))**

_**Dex's POV**_

Everyone was in my room. Me and my brothers only had broken limbs because we couldn't heal but our cousins were very injured. Lewis and Emmett only had broken arms. While I had a broken leg. Jr had all four limbs broken. And Matt had bruises everywhere and broken ribs and feet and fingers. Man poor girl. Emmett's girlfriend -Daisy- was busy getting anything he needed. Tara -Lewis's wife- was fretting over Lewis, seeing if he was in pain. My darling Anna was sitting next to me, holding my hand, whispering words of love into my ear. While nursing out little Tim. Lisa and Julie were crying in the corner for there loves. Lisa was Jr's girlfriend while Julie was Matt's. We all knew of Bella's past and her hatred for vampires. Well any wind of a vampire we got, she was off with a fire ball in hand. She hated the bastards. But what, with her past I would to. The room got quiet when the doctor walked in the room. He was the vampire doctor..........Carlisle, I think.  
"Whyatt and Chris are awake. They are fine. Maybe a little sore but they should be fine." He told us.  
_Yer Okay, that's nice but what about Bella. _I thought. Because I mean, she is the most important.  
"And Bella is awake but very injured. All ribs are broken. Vampire bites everywhere. And a huge concussion. But don't worry. I will watch her. Dex, Lewis and Emmett may go home but Henry Jr and Matthew must stay a little longer, I'm afraid."

So, me and my brothers went home. Bella was in her room with _Edward_. Edward told me all that happened and that he will NEVER hurt Bella again.

_**((I had a request for this so ****Lily Desdemona Potter ****this is for you!!))**_

_**Emmett (Cullen)'s POV**_

Edward hurt my little sister. Well she's not my sister but eh, close enough. Three boys((pic on profile)) walked in. Carlisle called them Dex, Lewis and Emmett. Wait, that is so cool. Emmett meets Emmett. HAHAHAHAHA that is so funny.

We realised that we had a lot in common. Both loved _Halo, Guitar Hero _and _Grand Theft Auto._

Dude. That is cool.

So we played all night till the human/witch/thing had to sleep!!!!!!!!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Hi, **_

_**I am looking for a story. It is were Bella is Alice's sister. They become slaves to the Cullen's. Vampires rule the world. Bella is a little feisty and Edward is a player. Lord Cullen hates Edward because there mother died in child birth with Edward. Then Jasper and Alice fall in love but Alice gets hurt. Bella gets kidnapped and raped. Jasper goes to war and dies so Alice kills herself. Bella and Edward fall in love and Bella falls pregnant and the baby is killing Bella. After baby Alice is born, Edward finds a way to turn Bella. They go to Carlisle. Then that's all I know.**_

_**PLEASE I AM STILL LOOKING FOR ITHELP ME FIND IT**_


	7. Concert x2

**Hi me again. This is for you Mizz Crakster!! **

**So, I don't own _Twilight_ or _Taylor Swift, Paramore, P!NK _and _Kelly Clarkson_**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I have been at bed rest for a few weeks now but Carlisle says that I could walk small distances but no more then 15m. But my brothers and my cousins still couldn't move anywhere without a wheel chair. Mum asked me to do my soft songs at P3. Carlisle said that as long as I didn't move my legs that much I could. So that's why I'm here now. Just sitting on my stool while Phoebe's kids to learn the songs I wanted. My guitar was already tuned and I put on my glamor.

The curtains opened and I saw that the club was full. Perfect, just perfect(note the sarcasm).

"Hi everyone. Sorry but tonight there will be no rock. Only my soft songs. But I know you guys love it anyway so here is _Cold as You_

_You have a way on coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And what do you want you want cause i'm not what you wanted_

_  
Oh what a shame  
What a rainy ending giving to a perfect day  
just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
and now that i'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never anywhere cold as you _

_  
You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
and you come up with a great little story  
of a mess of a dreamer with nerve to adore you_

_  
Oh what a shame  
What a rainy ending giving to a perfect day  
just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
and now that i'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never anywhere cold as you _

_  
never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
and I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

_  
Oh what a shame  
What a rainy ending giving to a perfect day  
every smile you fake is so condescending  
counting all the scars you make  
and now that i'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never anywhere cold as you _

"Thank you." I said.  
Again that was about Edward. I mean the last verse _never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
and I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you _kinda gave it away. I was going to do _Tim McGraw. _I was a beautiful song. For Edward.  
I started.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a girl in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone _

_But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me _

_September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe: _

_When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me _

_And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read: _

_Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm _

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

I loved that song. I think that one is a little bad because I think Edward is looking under my bed for the letter that I wrote.

This one is for Edward(again).

"Hi guys. This is the first song I wrote for my boyfriend after we broke up."

_the one who doesn't see your beauty  
is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
you walk around here thinking your not pretty  
but that's not true, cause I know you... _

_hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone _

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
cause you've given it away like it's extra change  
hoping it will end up in his pocket  
but he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
not his price to pay..._

_  
hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone_

_hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone _

_you're tied together with a smile  
but you're coming undone...oh woah  
goodbye, baby  
with a smile, baby, baby.  
Oh._

Man. My eyes are watering. I have a few more to pull out of my sleeves. I wanted to do a song that was boppy but I could still sit down. I think this song is just perfect.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
trying to see through the rain coming down  
even though I'm not the only one  
who feels the way I do. _

_I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world _

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
could you tell me what more do I need  
and tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
but that's ok _

_I'm alone, On my own, and im starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world _

_maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
but I'm ready to fly.. _

_I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
OH I'm alone, On my own, and thats all i know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world _

_Oh I'm just a girl,  
Oh I'm just a girl,  
Oh I'm just a girl_

I decided to do a simple song dedicated to Edward. I pushed that thought in his head and he grimaced.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart _

_Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say I still can't believe  
That you would walk away  
It don't make sense to me but _

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart _

_It's not unbroken anymore  
How do I get it back the way it was before _

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break, why would you wanna break a _

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

"Hey all you out there. Tonight is not over! I have a few more up my sleeve and this is more of a love song then a break up song. Remember all these songs are for my Ex. Including this one!" I shouted to the mic.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says... _

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again _

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said... _

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again _

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song... _

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again _

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song_

I wrote this song when I first saw Edward with another girl. I changed his name for obvious reasons but this song was called _Tear Drops On My Guitar_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without _

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.. _

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

I was planning on doing Invisible but I though not. So I did _Halleluiah _

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
if only time flew like a dove  
we gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love _

_this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever _

_holding onto patience, wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
if only time flew like a dove  
we could watch it fly and just keep looking on _

_this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever _

_and we've got time on our hands  
and we've got, got nothing but time on our hands  
got nothing but, got nothing but  
got nothing but time on our hands _

_this time we're not giving up  
oh, let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
"hallelujah"  
"hallelujah"_

The next song that came to my mind was my new one that I kinda wrote before Edward attacked me.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these deep blue eyes _

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these deep blue eyes _

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these deep blue eyes _

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these deep blue eyes _

"Okay guys. This is the last song for tonight."  
I got a collective _AAWWWEEE_ but I laughed. I had a premonition of an encore any way.  
"This song is called _I Hate Myself For Losing You_!"

_I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore _

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here? _

_You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew _

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here? _

_I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no _

_I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything's said?  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you_

I bowed and walked behind stage. Then 10 seconds later I heard it  
"_ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE," _

So I walked back out and they screamed harder. I sat back down and started to my the song.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
There's always cracks  
Crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror on your lips  
It's the moment of a sunset Friday  
When our conversations twist  
It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads  
We only spun the web to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for dead _

_And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you  
And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to _

_I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight _

_You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again _

_I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight oh _

_I'm not dead just yet  
I'm not dead I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going  
I'll find you  
I'm not scared at all  
Underneath the cuts and bruises  
Finally gained what no one loses  
I'll find you  
I will find you _

_I'm not dead just floating  
I'm not scared just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight yeah_

I wrote that for Edward. My life with him. And yes. I have tattoo's. I have three.**((On Profile))**.

I went backstage and the Cullen's were already there. Edward and I have gotten close but were still not together. We were more at Best friends level.

Carlisle and Esme went to hunt. Emmett and Rose were going to a hotel so they don't knock my house down and Alice went to the mall. Jasper was coming home with me and Edward to watch me to see if I used magic. I wasn't supposed to. But I did.

Edward just layed with me humming my lullaby, commenting how good I was tonight. And with those words, I slipped into peaceful oblivion

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**HI. Again the songs in order are:**

**Cold as You-Taylor Swift  
Tim McGraw-Taylor Swift  
Tied Together with a smile- Taylor Swift  
A Perfectly Good Heart- Taylor Swift  
Our Song- Taylor Swift  
Teardrops On My Guitar- Taylor Swift  
Halleluiah-Paramore  
Behind These Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson  
I Hate Myself For Losing You- Kelly Clarkson  
I'm not dead- P!NK**

**Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Lagoon

**OK......im back!!**

**I still got no clue to where this story is going but I have a sort of idea.**

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

_**BELLA'S POV**_

It had been three weeks since the attack. Edward and I are getting closer. We are back to were we were before......before my party. One morning, Carlisle told me that I can go swimming if I wanted to. I nodded enthusiastically. Alice gave me a bikini and I put it on. **((On Profile)) **Mine was Black. The top was a halter. I put a coat over to top so the Cullen's didn't see my tattoo's. Edward helped me into his Volvo. They all wore long clothes. I scowled.

_See the Vampires in my eyes  
Make the mortals see the disguise  
For 24 hours, from now till its now again  
After which the spell will end  
They shall not sparkle in the sun  
Now they can have fun_

I chanted.  
I looked at Edward and took off his shirt. He looked alarmed at my boldness and the fact that he would sparkle. But he didn't. My spell worked. He smiled and kissed me.  
"DO you know any good places to swim?" Alice asked  
I nodded my head.  
"When I was younger. Chris orbed me to a little water hole. It was so peaceful. Do you want me to orb you?"  
They nodded so I told me to grab everything they needed so I could orb it.  
I saw that Emmett brought a volley ball set.  
"Where are we going?" Rose asked  
"Some place in the middle of Australia. Very secluded and beautiful."  
They were all very happy.  
When they were ready, they all held hands. We orbed to the place. There was little purple flowers all around the waterfall. There was a little lagoon underneath the waterfall. **((On Profile))**  
The Cullen's looked amazed. I giggled at the sight of 5 open mouth vampires. To shock them out of there...well shock, I would sing a song.

_And the walls have ears but they dont have eyes  
So we do not have to dress in disguise  
And the Doors have mouths but they do not listen  
And they bite you when your not welcome_

They looked at me._  
"_WHAT?? It's catchy. Its _Love is Animal _by _Wes Car._"  
Emmett shook his head and jumped in the water. Jasper followed. Rose had a red bikini. It was simple but it looked good on her anyway. She followed after her husband and brother.  
Alice's bikini was a pink halter with a star between her...you knows. Her black hair made her pull it off. **((On Profile))**  
Edward took my hand and led me into the water. I sighed because I haven't been here in years and this was the first time without my brothers.  
Edward realised I still had my jacket on, so he took it off. I held my breathe a waited for the yelling. All I heard was Edward suck in his breathe.  
"Bella, are those real tattoo's?" He asked  
I nodded and showed him my wrists.  
Hr sighed but said that he liked them. I thanked him and dove under the water. Edward followed me. I made an air pocket around me so I could breathe. I saw the clear water. There was NO pollution or dirt. This place was perfect.  
Emmett pulled me up and started to make me play chicken. It was going to be couples. And no magic and gifts. Edward helped me onto his shoulders. Alice got on Jasper's and Rose was on Emmett's. Alice started to push against me and Rose pushed against Alice. I blinked. The subtle was of using my telekinesis. Alice was unaware. She gave me a dirty look. Edward turned on Emmett so I could face Rose. I grinned. I put my hands on her shoulders. She pushed me and I pushed back. She nearly pushed me off but I made Emmett fall over a rock. Edward and I squealed. Well I squealed and Edward laughed. I think they knew I used magic.  
Emmett bunked my head under water. I swam away from him. He chased after me. I swam faster and faster.  
I realised Emmett has stopped chasing me. When I came up, I saw the Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper had gone.  
'They just went for a walk so I could ask something Bella." Edwards voice came from behind me.  
I turned and saw Edward there with a silver ring. It had a dark blue heart. It was the same blue that he once said went wonderfully with my skin.  
"Isabella, Bella...I love you with all my heart. I know I fucked up, but can you find it in your heart and to forgive me and Marry me?"  
I was so astounded. I didn't know what to say. Millions of things ran through my head.  
I realised that I loved him.  
"Yes!" I said  
He looked so happy as he slid the ring on my finger. He kissed me passionately. His hands has gentled on my shoulders. I didn't protest when he slid up to frame my face. Nor did I try to pull away when his lips touched mine. Gently now, and soft. My muscles went lax even as my pulse scrambled. _My choice_, I thought.  
My mind filled up with him so completely there was no room for anything else.  
At first I was slow, almost hesitant, but slowly I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. My body melted against his. He was tremelling himself as he planted kisses all over my face. My arms came around him and I pulled his lips to mine. He pulled me down to the grass. The sun beat down on us in yellow waves. My fingers brushed his bare chest. He gave a small moan. He reached to my bikini top. As he untied and brought down my top, he kissed each bit of knewly exposed flesh.  
"I want to look at you" he said when I tried to cover myself, "I have waited far to long"  
He pulled down my bottoms and kissed everywhere. With vampire speed his pants were in the same pile my clothes were.  
"My god, you are sweet."  
He could barley breathe himself as he brought his mouth back to mine.  
I wanted to scream out his name but I could only whisper it as my hands slid over his cold skin.  
"Please." My breathe was sobbing now.  
Sensation after sensation poured into my body until it was a mass of fevered pleasure. Yet it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough.  
"I want....." I cried out, flinging a hand out and sending something crashing.  
"Tell me." He sounded crazed to hear what I wanted.  
The pressure had bulit to a pitch we'd never experienced. Yet he held it back.  
"Look and tell me."  
I opened my eyes. His face was all I could see and in his eyes, all I could see was myself in his eyes.  
"I want you." I said.  
Reaching up I dragged my mouth to his. I cried out again when he filled me

Laying in the grass in Edward's arms after what we just did was just amazing.  
I smiled up at him. He smiled down and kissed me.  
"The others are coming so you might want to get dressed cause I dont want to share you with my brothers."  
I giggled and went to put my clothes on.

The others came around and I got everyone ready to orb home.  
Alice was smiling and sent me a wink.  
I stifled a laugh.  
I orbed Alice and Jasper to the mall, Rose and Emmett to a hotel. Edward and I went to my room. My room was dark. He kissed me and I giggled.  
Someone clearing their throat brought me out of my "Edward Bubble".  
I turned on my light and I saw a man with a sadistic look.  
"Your not who I expected but you will do.......Charmed One."  
He through a fire ball at me and I blanked out.  
**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**How did you like it???**

**SOOO Sorry it took so long. I just had NO ideas...THANK YOU FOR SKICKING WITH ME SO FAR!!!!!!**

**Hope you liked it..**

**R&R**


	9. ImpossibleI think not

**Sorry for the wait.. Im glad you liked the chapter before..I still got a few ideas for myself...**

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME..**

**MaRkEd-rOzA**

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

EDWARD--

Somehow, I passed out. I was still in Bella's room ans still in my swimmers. That's when it came back to me. Bella was taken by some demon after we had......well after we made love. I rushed downstairs to the Halliwell family.  
"Don't hate me but some one took Bella."  
Everyone turned to look at me in one fluid movement.  
Then they all started to speak at the same time but being a vampire I understood what they were asking.  
"Where is she?"  
"Who took her?"  
"Was it a demon?"  
"Why didn't you protect her?"  
"Why did they want her?"  
"Is she OK?"  
'Can we get her back?"  
"I don't know where she is, I dont know who took her, I think it was a demon, it knocked me out so I couldn't protect her, why wouldn't they want her, I dont know if she is okay and we are defiantly getting her back!"  
"Can you describe what they person looked like?"  
"Well, I think it was a he. He was bright red with black tribal marking."  
"Thats impossible. We vanquished him like 3 or 4 times."  
"Well I know what I saw and I just got her back, I cant lose her again."  
They went to Bella's room and got their scrying things and tried to scry for Bella. I watched and waited. Some sisters/cousins were asking the elders to help and some were asking the spirits. Some where scrying and some where trying to get a glimpse of Bella's future. It wasn't working and as time passed I missed my girl more and more.

--time jump--

It has been three months that Bella hasn't been with us. The sisters assured me that if she died, they would feel it and they say I would feel it also. I missed her and I felt like something bad was happening and I couldn't stop it.

BELLA--

The demon had held me captive for so long I could no longer tell the time. At least they had given me clothes to put over my bikini. But it was a robe that the wizards were. I put my hand on my slightly bigger stomach a thought back to the days or months before.

_I had just got down here and the demon put me in crystals. They drained my power so I couldn't ask for help and use my powers to escape.  
"Why do you have me?" I asked  
"Because I needed to get my revenge. You not the one I expected but you are still good."  
"Who did you want?"  
"Phoebe Halliwell."  
"Well Phoebe is my aunt. My mum is Piper."  
"Thats even better. You know, I know about that vampire bit in you. You might not have told the Cullen's about it but I know that you need a small amount of blood every week or you wither away to nothing."  
"How did you know about that?"  
"I may have wanted your aunt, but you see I have been following everyone if the family to see how to act and you were the most protected."  
"Then you must have known that I have taken Aunt Phoebe's old room?"  
"Hmm.. I didn't think about that. You caught me. The source wants you and I want to hurt Phoebe."  
"Who are you?"  
"Why me? I am just a demon...Belthazor, but you can call me Cole."_

Thats when I found out that the source wanted me and that was bad. But I was being held by COLE. And then about a month later, he dropped a bombshell on me.

_I had just thrown up again when Cole walked in.  
"Again?" he asked  
I nodded.  
"I think I might know what's wrong....I think your pregnant. If you had sex with Edward before I took you..then it makes sense you start showing symptoms now. Great..now you'll need more blood than im giving you((which was none)). I'll go talk to the source."_

That was when I found out I was pregnant. And Edward wasn't there to help me. WHERE ARE YOU EDWARD? I NEED YOU

I tried to call out with my mind but I couldn't. God I love him. I wish he was here.

Then he was here. Outside my cage.  
"Edward," I called out weakly  
"BELLA!" he called back  
He grabbed the crystal and threw it away. He grabbed me and kissed me hard.  
"Wait till I get my strength back and I will orb us home." I said  
we only had to wait about 2 minuted and I orbed us to my room but that took a lot out of me. Edward went to get my aunts/parents/cousins.

My mum came is with a thermos. She smiled at me and I knew what it was. I tried to smile but itb came out more like a grimace but my mother knew what I was doing. Before I drunk it I was going to explain it to the Cullen's.

"Cullen's, can you all come here please?" I asked and slowly they all came up.  
"Okay but dont freak? Well you know how James bit me and it latched to my dormant powers, well because of that I need a bit of blood every week,"I nodded to the thermos when I said this, "and well, Edward, your going to be a daddy. Im pregnant. I found out when I was down there. It was Cole. He was working for the NEW source. And the source wants my powers so yer." I finished  
Edward took the thermos from my mother and brought it to my lips. He told me to drink for me, for him, for our baby. And I did. Then I had the best sleep I have had in a few months, in Edwards arms with our hands on my stomach......Apart from the nightmare

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**That kinda came out good........**

**tell me what you think...there will be more drama soon(maybe)**

**love you guys..thank you..**


	10. Epilogue

_**HI again...**_

**Here I am again..This is the final chapter of Charmed Twilight......I know..SO sad.**

**Thank you for sticking with me through everything. Hope you liked it.**

**Thank you to: blinky48, twird96, flower123, mangaprincess130293, xXKatieCullenXx, queenlivi14, Kitsune Twins, kierra1107, celine-twilightadict, eatsleepdance411, Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell ,maskedpainter, , mimitran, 1twilighter4ever, AtallerAlice, dazzlingnsparkling, JordyOrdy101, Kimecia94, Kelsey112, iluvedwrdtoomuch, demrahc27, Ainsaboo, mizzcrakster, Twilightgal 14, skate727, Draco Malfoy is MINE, the pen fatelle, fastbackgirl, dancing jorden, trhmllr, taterbug0491, AgentSmiles, FlockFighter95, nbf4eva, Sinthya Van Dan, gabzCoatz, dantansandle, hanaharoo, 97, Priscilla Cullen 1410, MISS'Hannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM, edwardcullenlver1234, bloomsky, ladyDV011, missxmai, Jacob-imprinted-on-me-hehe, Lily Desdemona Potter, TwilightGirl100195, Bellawish2b, Angel JJK, selgojbdemlorujmusic, celine-twilightadict, Crazy-Kitty-Kat, EdwardIa4Me, XX-bella4edward-XX, TwilightBrandy, Raksha A Redfern.....and everyone else who gave me encouragement!! **

**And to those who flamed me.....FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I had fun writing this and haha I didn't listen to you and continued. HA **

**Crossing-My-Heart**

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**100 YEARS LATER**

_**Bella's POV**_

Its been 100 years since we killed the source. Alalie was married to another vampire. He was about 6'1 with black hair. It matched her bronze hair well. He was an animal drinker so the brown and gold mixed well. Like Edward and I. Alalie's husband's name was Nathaniel. **(People on profile)**  
Then Mason was with a vampire hunter I was a little hesitant at first but she doesn't kill any more and still lives forever She has brown hair and brown eyes. She was petite. She was hesitant to Mason but she came around. Her name is Rose.

"What are you thinking about?" My love asked.  
"Our children." I answered.  
He smiled and kissed me. Mason and Rose came out of his room with messy hair. Sure we had heard noises but I didn't want to see the truth. He was my child for gods sake  
"Mum, we are going to teach the little ones about magic." Mason said.  
He was going to teach the new Halliwell's about magic. He had the ability to freeze but in my way and ice freeze. He could control water and being super strong and super fast from the part vampire. Alalie had the opposite of her brother. She could control fire and earth. Then she had the super strength and speed.  
Edward was with me and Alalie was out hunting with Nathaniel. Both my children needed blood more than I did and they could orb and do everything a white lighter can.  
Edward held me and kissed me.  
"Mum..do you have to do that?" Alalie asked  
"Yes..we have higher authority over you." I said  
She gave me a look and went to her room. You see, we live in a cottage in the middle of the forest. And I mean everybody....Me, Edward, Mason, Alalie and Nathaniel. But we are used to it and love them.  
Edward pulled me to our room and leaned in for a kiss. Then the window broke and a demon jumped in. I threw my hands up and it blew up. Hmm, just another normal day for us Cullen-Halliwell's.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O**

**Thats all folks!!!!**

**I have a few more ideas like a supernatural cross, a house of night cross, vampire academy cross, Series of Unfortunate Events Cross(**_**Thanks HollyLovesTwilightMoreThanYou for giving me the idea and letting me use it)**_** finish Fang's Angel's and Changed Past and a lots more ideas!!**

**Keep a look out!**

**MWAH!**


End file.
